An Excursion in Self-voyeurism
by Chandon
Summary: The BLU Spy wakes up to find that he is missing his body. While watching the good doctor dissect and prod at his body, he finds that this whole "out of body" situation may have its perks.


The BLU Spy knew something was wrong immediately when he began to awaken from his deep slumber. His eyes had not yet opened, but he knew something was…off. His head felt light, and he was having trouble keeping his head elevated, which was odd, considering that he had apparently fallen asleep standing by the way his head was hanging.

He groaned slightly, rolling his stiff neck and letting out a hiss as he felt a tightness around the base. He could tell that there was a healing wound of some kind where his neck would have met his shoulders. Would have. Immediately his eyes shot open as he realized that he was totally numb from the neck down. He could not move.

A million different thoughts and fears flooded through his head. Was he paralyzed? What had happened? Had he snapped his neck? Was this some kind of drug? Had respawn failed? Was it permanent? He began to hyperventilate.

So preoccupied was he with these thoughts that he failed to take in his surroundings, or his body. Rather, the LACK of body that he currently had. When he finally looked down to assess the damage he let out a horrified howl.

Beneath him, he saw only a metallic ring supporting his neck, and a metallic fridge that he was sitting on top of. Immediately he began to panic as his eyes darted around the room that he was trapped in. It was clearly a hospital room, and a horrifying one at that. It was poorly lit, gloomy, and deathly quiet with the exemption of the single buzzing neon light above, and the hum of a medigun rigged to a movable apparatus on the ceiling. Spy shuddered as the dank air hit his nostrils. It smelled thickly of antiseptic with undertones of coppery sweetness that could only have come from copious amounts of blood. It was like a sterilized hell.

Another wave of panic began to run through the Spy's brain as he looked down at the body lying helplessly on the metal gurney just a few feet in front of him. HIS body. It lay there, cold and naked with the beam of the medigun radiating down on it. Spy gasped as he saw that, despite the fact that it had no head and was hooked up to a machine that seemed to be pumping both blood and a strange, luminescent red liquid into his forearm, his body was clearly still BREATHING. He could not hold back a retch at the sight and would likely have vomited if he had a stomach to vomit with. Which, raised the question. How was he BREATHING? He had no lungs. Was he somehow still being fed by his body somehow? He had no idea, but tried to test this by trying his damnedest to wiggle his toes or move his arm. He looked to the body expectantly. But nothing happened.

It just lay there.

Breathing.

He had seen many things in his lengthy stay at Teufort. He had seen bodies mangled and ripped to shreds in horrible and unimaginable ways. Somehow though, this was a million times more horrifying than anything he had ever encountered.

The Spy's inexplicable breath became erratic as he looked around desperately, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in his helplessness. He pulled at the metallic base around his neck, biting his lip at the pain of the ripping wound around his macabre necklace. Then, as he rocked himself from side to side in an attempt to free himself, he lost his balance and toppled over onto the fridge with a yelp.

Spy groaned as a stabbing pain shot through the place where his skull had met the hard metal of the fridge. He tried to roll back upright, but it was useless. He wondered then, if a fall off the fridge would be enough to kill him.

The troubling train of thought was abruptly cut off though by the sound of the medical bay door opening. Shadowed by the adequate lighting from the hallway, he saw the outline of a grinning figure starring at him.

"Guten Morgen Herr Spy!" Came the cheery voice from the doorway, which he immediately recognized as belonging to the RED Medic. He sneered at him, though he could just barely see the glare of the man's sharklike teeth.

"Its good to see you awake after so long! I had begun to worry that the neck apparatus had failed!" The doctor said, walking into the light of the office and closing the door behind him. The man was well groomed as always, but lacking his signature white lab coat, but sported his bright red rubber gloves as always.

"What have you done to me?," Spy demanded.

"I have removed your head from your body. I assumed you would have noticed by now," The Medic said, his grin never faltering. The Spy only glared.

"Ach, you have been moving too much," The Medic said and put his hands around the Spy's face, attempting to right his fallen head, "You could have fallen off completely"

The Spy waited until he was upright and the Medic was about to let go. As soon as he had a good enough angle he lunged forward, clamping his teeth over three the RED team members fingers and ripping away a hole in the thick rubber that covered them. The Medic leapt back and clutched at his bleeding hand, cursing as he did so and stamped his food to try to draw attention from the pain. The Spy was pleased that he had won such a small battle and spat the ripped remnants of of red glove left in his mouth right into the older man's face. The doctor flinched and scrunched up his face in disgust.

With his uninjured hand, he swatted away the torn fingers of his glove and the glob of saliva that was sliding down his cheek with distain. Spy smirked devilishly as the older man bared his teeth at him in a vicious sneer.

"Rude," The Medic grumbled and strode over to a cabinet near his desk to tend to his minor wounds and to replace his ruined glove. After a while, a walked back over to his prisoner, much more cautiously this time, and looked down at him, his face deadpan.

"You must be more careful. Do that again and you might sever your life support and die," The Medic said, trying to not sound angry about the Spy's little outburst.

"Wonderful! I shall try again as soon as possible," Spy barked.

"Don't be so hasty now," The Medic said, holding up a finger in a scolding manner, "I need you for some very important work. But don't fret, soon I will unplug your life support and you'll respawn in your bace. Good as new and none worse for ware!"

"Why not just kill me and use my body?" Spy asked.

"Simple, respawn would pick you up almost immediately. The body would disappear in a matter of minutes! What good is that?" He said, and picked up a scalpel, "Respawn works by detecting brain waves. This way, even if the body looses a few limbs, if a medic is nearby…they may be able to help. Maybe. I have not had much luck with this.

"But if the brain dies, the respawn will reabsorb the body and return you to your base-camp. So, I have kept your brain alive," The Medic smiled and pointed to the metallic collar, "Besides, I need a LIVING body for this."

"You could have left my head ON…" The Spy grumbled.

"I could not. Well…I COULD have, but this will likely HURT very, very badly. Not even morphine would help. I would likely need to put you into a chemically induced coma to experiment in this way. And respawn would pick you up then. Too little brain activity you see. So, your conscious nervous system had to be removed and left on standby. I COULD have broken your spine and kept you on a respirator. But I thought this would be more…comfortable to an extent," The Medic said with a smile.

"Thank you for the…um…curtesy, I suppose…Given that we are enemies," The Spy said suspiciously.

The Medic only frowned back at him.

"I know what you must think of me Herr Spy, but I do not condone torture. Killing? Yes, but I'm not so cruel. I would not put anyone through unbearable pain. Discomfort at most…" The Medic said, looking offended and flashing him a sneer. The Spy just raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"That…and I would loose my job. Torture is explicitly forbidden," The Medic added with a huff.

"Ah, the real reason," The Spy chuckled darkly.

"Nein, it is not I assure you," The Medic grumbled and turned to face the tray of tools suspended next to the headless body.

"Well, motives aside, what exactly do you plan to do with my body?" The Spy asked.

"AH! Finally! Asking some RELEVANT questions," The Medic said with a chuckle, "First of all, i wanted to see if THIS," He swept his hands between the Spy's head and body, "Would even work at all. But I also wanted to test a certain heart transplant that would grant the subject invulnerability to some level."

The Spy scoffed.

"Oh stop, Ive kept you alive without a body haven't I?" The Medic said, leaning on the metal table.

"You have indeed," The Scout said languidly, "Tell me, how exactly am I even breathing right now?"

"AH! Again! Wonderful questions!" The man said, clapping his gloved hands together with glee, "You see that apparatus beside you?"

The Spy turned to the side and eyed a strange contraption. It was a large container made of transparent plastic, filled with some kind of spongy material that encircled a large amount of flexible tubes ending in strange bulbs. The bulbs inflated and deflated at a slow, constant rhythm. As they did so, Spy could see fluid, that was clearly blood, flowing through the spongy material. The spongy material seemed to converge into two tubes that fed directly into his metallic collar.

"That, Herr Spy, is your artificial lung," The Medic said excitedly, "It works exactly like a real lung would! Oxygen is fed into the lung as you breathe and, through the capillaries, the oxygen is exchanged with your blood cells, and the carbon dioxide is thrown away. Its perfect! And inside the metal stand, there is a pump that works exactly like a heart would. Theoretically, this could keep you alive for about a day or two. My tests with the baboons have proven that it can be MUCH longer than that in fact. But without a stomach or way to drink, you would die of dehydration. I COULD provide you with intervenes fluids but-"

"Enough," The Spy snapped, making the RED doctor jump a bit, "I understand! You've turned me into a monster and you want to fiddle with my heart for a bit! It is not hard to grasp you disgusting Frankenstein character!"

The Medic crossed his arms belligerently at the BLU's rant.

"I resent that. I am FAR better than that whiney literary trash," He huffed.

"Yes, of course you are, which is why you used a PC pipe and electrical tape to make the only machine that makes you an actual contribution to your team, and made a fake lung out of what is CLEARLY a used water jug from some office break room!" Spy shouted angrily in the other man's face. The Medic blushed a bit with both rage and embarrassment at his use of banal materials for his science experiments. He growled under his breath and gritted his teeth.

"This is what I get for being kind then? Insults and disrespect!?"

"Kind!?" The Spy said, his mouth agape in shock, "KIND!? I am a SEVERED HEAD! I cant even scratch my NOSE YOU ABSOLUTE ASS!"

"I can scratch it for you!"

"DONT YOU DARE! I still have my dignity!"

"Fine! Sit there with your itchy nose!"

"IT ISNT ITCHY! I was making a point! And if you DARE touch my face again I will bite your fingers OFF all the way next time!" The Spy spat, the visible parts of his face flushed red.

"Very well! I wont touch your face! I don't want to either way, you bitey little beast…" The Medic shouted back rather childishly. With a huff, the older man turned on his heals and turned his attention to the body that lay before him.

The Spy seethed a bit longer on his pedestal as he let his mind conjure up all the way's he would dismember the Medic once they had both returned to the battlefield. Soon though, his anger began to wane and the silence and lack of stimulation began to get to him. The doctor had said nothing for some time and had barely touched his body at all. He had, in front of him, a book, open and laying on top of the Spy's naked abdomen. The only movements he made were to trace lines across the Spy's body, clearly making visual reference of where he would soon cut into the flesh.

Spy shuddered and tried not to think too hard about how those gloves would feel on him if his body were still able to sense anything at all. He had a THING for gloves like the Medic wore. Thick, un-powdered, latex in particular. The smooth, plastic feeling of them running across his flesh and catching slightly on sweat covered skin felt like heaven and he knew this from experience. He had been with a doctor who wore similar gloves and the feeling of them over his bare chest, his ass, stroking his cock, and fingers deep inside of him caused his brain to reel. He closed his eyes tightly and scolded himself for being unable to remove the recent memory of biting down on the Medic's deliciously slick gloves from his mind. The texture that had ran over his tongue had been heavenly. In his rage, he had been able to ignore his erotic tendencies, but he remembered. Oh, how he remembered.

And he loathed how much he liked it.

He watched, reluctantly at what the Medic was doing regardless. Spy wanted to know every detail of what he was doing to him, so he knew how much he would need to pay him back later. Still, the doctor did precious little for about twenty minutes. He just stared and periodically traced over the same spots, occasionally writing something down in his notes or checking the medigun or one of the many tubes that ran into the body. It was practically torture for Spy. He just wanted him to DO something. Anything. Even if it was awful. He tried to will the man mentally to slice him open and just get this whole mess over with and kill him. Spy continued to let his mind wander, and soon it went to places that he really would have preferred not to go.

He wanted those gloves around his cock, to be stroked as the rubber tugged on the loose skin around him until it tightened and stuck fast to that bright red surface. He wanted them slick and oiled so that they could run up and down his body and slide into his open orifices until he cried out for mercy. Spy desperately wanted them in his mouth. He wanted them everywhere…

Spy held back a whine and was suddenly very glad that his mind had no control over his genitals. His frustration was clearly getting to him, both the sexual and non sexual varieties. As this feeling lingered, he began to feel anxiety and the familiar claustrophobic feeling begin to overrun his brain yet again. All at once, he realized how long it must have been since he had had a cigarette. At the thought of this, his brain immediately turned its attention to its darling nicotine and, blessedly, away from the Medic's gloves. Of which Spy was endlessly grateful.

"Docteur," Spy called out rousing the Medics attention.

"Ja?" The Medic said, looking a bit perturbed to be so suddenly distracted from his work.

"Could I trouble you for a cigarette?" He said calmly. The older man crumpled his face in obvious disgust.  
>"Absolutely not! This is a medical office! And I am WORKING!" He exclaimed.<p>

"I have no had a cigarette in many hours and I am in desperate need of one,"

"No! This is my office and there is no smoking allowed in here. It is unhealthy and the stench is unbearable! I have enough problems with OUR Spy and the Sniper filling the base with their STINK! I refuse to have it in my private quarters!" The doctor insisted.

"And you say you do not torture…" Spy huffed.

"Excuse me?"

"You say you do not torture and yet you deny a man the most simplest of pleasures?"

"Smoking is not a necessity of life! In fact it is a direct INHIBITOR of healthy living!"

"Yes, but I SMOKE doctor! Surely as a man of medicine you know how grating going without one can be on the nerves, yes?"

The Medic sighed.

"Come now docteur. I am your prisoner. Show some compassion. One cigarette is the least you could do," The Spy said, sounding the slightest bit pathetic.

With that the Medic sighed and rolled his eyes rather dramatically. The Spy smirked back at him, knowing already that he had gotten his way. His counterpart gave him a look, clearly not taking his smugness at his loss to be funny or appropriate, before striding over to his desk. With one swift movement, he opened one of the drawers and produced a cartridge of a very familiar tobacco brand.

"Here…" He said, placing a cigarette in front of the Spy's mouth, "I confiscated them from our Spy a few weeks ago. Im surprised that they are still here to be completely honest. I thought he would have stolen them back by now"

"Yes," the BLU Spy said with a chuckle and took the tobacco stick into his mouth, "That, or slit your throat in your sleep as retribution. He is worse than I am when it comes to this little vice of ours"

The Medic laughed, and lit the end of the cigarette with a zipo lighter, "He knows better than to do that. Everyone here has a healthy fear of doctors. Particularly ones in the mercenary business…"

The Spy grinned a little at this and wondered exactly what wickedness the doctor had gotten up to around the base. He chuckled slightly before taking a long drag of the cigarette and letting it out with a shudder of delight. It felt heavenly, and his anxiety melted away almost immediately.

"Thank you," He muttered.

"Your welcome, I hope you're happy…My entire room is going to stink of it for the next whole week!" The Medic said with bitterness in his tone.

"Wonderful, a little reminder for you about how terribly you treat your house guests," Spy said smugly and the Medic roles his eyes even harder than before.

"Yes, of course. Though, to be frank, Im surprised that the artificial lung can handle the smoke…" The older man pondered curiously, "Very interesting…"

"Im surprised it even had any effect on me" The Spy replied.

"I am not, the nicotine is still in contact with your blood. The effect is the same. Except this is a lung you can AFFORD to blacken, as you're going to do away with it as soon as I return you to respawn,"

"I do not need to hear your opinion on my habits, Docteur,"

"Well Im giving it to you anyway. Ive heard lung cancer is a terrible way to die," Medic said with a shrug and the Spy glared at him evilly. The doctor seemed to think nothing of it as he placed a petri dish beneath his companion's mouth as an impromptu ash tray before returning to his seat next to the Spy's body.

"Thank you…" The Spy muttered. The doctor waved his hand to dismiss him.

"It's no problem," The doctor said with a shrug, "As you said, it is the least I could do given the situation"

"Yes," The Spy said with a nod, "But also for not taking off my mask. Most people, I think, would have…"

"Oh, that," The Medic said with a chuckle, "You're welcome. I will admit though, I was very tempted. You are quite the enigma! It took quite a bit of restraint not to take a look. Not just for curiosities sake either. Given your facial structure, you are doubtless a handsome man! I would have loved to be one of the few to have seen such a face,"

"Hm, handsome, yes…Thank you," The Spy said and pulled again on the cigarette and another uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Medic broke the silence by clearing his throat, "Yes, well, I'm going to begin now if you don't mind…"

"I most certainly do, but if you must, you may proceed," The Spy said bitterly and continued to take long puffs of his carcinogen stick.

"Danke," The Medic said and leaned over the body and making a long, clean slice down the midline of his chest. The Spy had to look away a few times at the man opened up his chest cavity like a christmas gift. He had seen many things much gorier than this spectacle, but something about watching it being performed on his own headless body was extremely disturbing. He fought back dry heaves more than a few times before Medic had removed the heart.

A huge grin spread across the man's face as he ran his eyes along the Spy's heart. He was caressing it lovingly with those deliciously gloved fingers and running his fingers along the beating, muscular chambers. Spy found himself blushing at the sight. There was something very intimate about the whole thing. The man LITERALLY held his heart in his hands and was stroking it like one might stroke a lover. It enthralled him to his very core, and he could not help but notice how his blood had made those gloves so much darker, so much more slick, slick enough maybe to slide their way into some very tight places.

Spy could barely contain himself. He couldn't feel any of his parts, but he longed to have his cock stroked right then and there by those wonderful smooth, wet gloves.

The Medic didn't seem to notice the effect he was having on the enemy team member and continued to examine the organ in his hands. He laughed a bit evilly to himself and reached down to his utensils, producing a strange metal contraption. He looked over the heart briefly for one last time before shoving the three pronged metal instrument straight into the throbbing muscle.

"WHAT ARE DOING!?" The Spy exclaimed, thrust out of his lusty daydream by the sudden attack to his most important organ.

"Hopefully, making your heart invincible…" The Medic said with a manic grin that made the Spy visibly sink back with horror. With that, the Medic took his punctured heart and placed it beneath the beam of the medigun.

There was a deafening pop, and the heart exploded, leaving a splatter of blood in every direction. They both stared, mouths agape and eyes wide at the sight before them. A long silence passed between them as both of them struggled to understand exactly what had just happened.

"Well…that was not what I expected…" The Medic said, his voice wavering a bit.

"My heart…" The Spy began, his voice barely a whisper as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"I think…I think maybe it wasn't BIG enough…" The doctor pondered, running a blood soaked hand through his normally impeccable hair, making it stand up in a bloody mess, "Perhaps because you smoke?…"

"Because I smoke?" The Spy said in disbelief.

"Well, yes, it is well documented that smoking damages the heart and-"

"Smoking does not make your heart EXPLODE docteur!"

"Well, no, but-"

"YOU made my heart EXPLODE!"

"Yes the medigun did, but-"

"YOU MADE MY HEART EXPLODE!"

"Yes…yes it appears I did," And the silence crept back in as Spy glared at him.

Medic cleared his throat, "Not to worry…When you respawn, your heart will be intact!"

The Doctor chuckled and looked to the Spy, hoping that that was some consolation. But the Spy's expression did not change in the slightest. Medic rubbed the back of his neck again, unsure of what to say.

"You know…I don't believe I ACTUALLY needed to remove your head a all! It seems like your spinal nerves didn't even pick up the pain. Perhaps because of the setting on the medigun? I don't know! But your body didn't even show any reaction to the incisions or even the BONE SAW! Haah! Ill need to test that later but I think-"

"YOU ASS! YOU TOTAL AND COMPLETE ASS! You kidnap me! Cut my head off FOR NO REASON! Rip over my body and then EXPLODE MY HEART! ILL KILL YOU! JE VAIS TE TUER! TOUCHEZ-MOI AVANT QUE JE TE TUE!" The Spy shouted.

"I…Im afraid I don't speak french…" The medic said, a bit taken aback.

"TOUCH ME YOU IMBECILE!" Spy hissed angrily.

"…Vat?…" The Medic looked like the Spy had just slapped him.

"TOUCH ME! Put your cock in me! Put your ass on my cock! Or in my mouth! I DONT GIVE A FUCK! Just put those damn gloves in my mouth!"

"I…"

"YOU OWE ME YOU MADMAN!"

"I was…I was not aware that you were interested in such things. Especially given the circumstances…" Medic said, still clearly taken aback.

"Ive been sitting here for hours, with nothing other to do than watch you paw at my body with those damnable gloves! Its driving me mad!" The Spy shouted, not caring how desperate he sounded at this point.

"I see…My gloves? You…Like them?"

"Like is an understatement. I want them. I want them everywhere…" The Spy said, pulling in a very sexual gasp. The Medic raised his eyebrows, blushing beet red at the sudden realization that he had such an affect on his enemy. He coughed nervously and averted his eyes.

"Well, I suppose that I could…Be of assistance somehow," The Medic said, looking uncharacteristically nervous. The whole situation had him reeling. This was the very last thing he expected the Spy to ask of him after maiming his body like he had.

"You said that you find me attractive, yes? When you talked about my face you seemed love struck," The Spy said smugly and the Medic noticed idly that his pupils were obscuring every inch of color in his normally icy irises, "So what exactly is your issue?"

"You wont be able to feel anything you know…" the old man said, his eyes turning to look at the Spy, "If you are frustrated now, it will only get worse I imagine"

"I know. I just want to watch," The BLU said with a languid smile. The Medic chuckled and pushed his spectacles further up onto his wide, arched nose.

"You are quite the interesting fellow Herr Spy," He said with a grin, "I would be happy to be of service"

"Thank you docteur," The Spy said with immeasurable relief. The Medic looked rather pleased with the effect his actions had just had on the other man as he strode over to the refrigerator with an empty rolling metal cart in toe. Gently, he took the Spy's head and artificial lung and placed them onto the chart before dragging them both over to sit beside the headless and dissected, though still breathing, body. The Spy was still disgusted by his own body's torn appart state, but he wanted to watch the doctor have his way with him.

"Docteur, before you begin…May I ask if there is anyway for you to repair that…hole there?" The Spy asked, unable to hide a hint of revulsion in his tone. The RED seemed to immediately understand what he was getting at and, without another word, flipped a switch on the medigun's side. With a deafening crackle, the machine buzzed into overdrive, the red haze raining down strong and electrifying onto the gapping wound in the Spy's chest. In a matter of seconds, the flesh has melded back together. There wasn't even a scratch left to be seen. Spy wondered how it continued to survive without a heart. But, then again, it had survived without a brain for all this time. He really needed to stop being surprised by all the oddness that the doctor was capable of.

"There," The Medic said proudly, "Better?"

"Much," He nodded in return.

"Now," The older man said, clapping his hands together once and reveling in how it made the Spy shudder in delight, "Do you have any preferences?"

"Oh, many,"

"Share if you please,"

"Fuck my body. Fuck it however you like, just make sure that I can see,"

"Open for interpretation, but I believe I can oblige…" The Medic said and ran his hand along the bulge of his crotch. The Spy sucked in a long breath as he watched the man behind to unzip his trousers in an agonizingly slow fashion. The BLU could not help but bite his lip as the doctor shed his boots and peeled away the long brown trousers, leaving only the thin white layer of fabric between his eyes and the Medic's cock. The doctor smirked and ran one of his latex covered hands down the front of his pants, cupping himself, while pulling the elastic line down over his ass. In a few painfully slow motion, the older man shed the final shield to his genitals and stood before the other man, half mast and engorging quickly before their eyes.

The Spy tilted his head to get a better look at the mans member, poking out of a dark, thin layer of curly locks, and nearly tipped over off his stand. Medic laughed at him and the Spy couldn't hold back a blush. He was supposed to be smooth, a silver fox of espionage, but to his dismay he was failing miserably. The medic didn't seem to mind his sudden weakness though, by the look of him, he actually found it a bit endearing.

The older man, benevolently, said nothing beyond his little chuckle and leaned over the headless body before him. Spy watched curiously, anxious to see what the Medic would come up with. He found it rather surprising, that the doctor did not immediately reach for the body's genitals or even his back end, but instead, reached out and grabbed a sanitary wipe. The Spy arched a brow as the medical man ran the swab over his ass and taint before lifting the man's legs, exposing his entire underside to him.

The Medic looked back to the BLU one last time, "Please, tell me if I do anything you dont like…"

"Somehow…" The Spy began, a bit surpassed at how huskily his voice came out, "I doubt that that will be an issue"

The Medic gave him a wide, sharklike grin, and ran his tongue along the rim of the Spy's opening. The Spy shuddered, wishing desperately to be in control of that body, to feel what that tongue felt like around his ass and cock. A moment later, the doctor produced some kind of lubricant from god knows where, and lathered one of his gloves with it. The BLU bit his lip harder as he marveled at the gleam of the oil on the bright red rubber and his eyes were glued to them as they began to run along the rim and started to tentatively push into his orifice.

The Medic, on the other hand, was busy turning his attention to another part of the Spy's anatomy. Now that his mouth was free, his tongue and lips were free to play and suck on his balls and sack. The Spy was having trouble containing himself and those devilish gloves began to push into his body, whole fingers at a time. Skillfully, the Medic continued to work on the body's genitals, sucking at them playfully and running his tongue up along the line of the spy's quickly elongating cock.

The Medic let out a bit of a chuckle then, his face still pressed into his cock, and the spy could almost FEEL the vibrations from his voice running through the length of his member. The older man looked back at the head of the man and grinned.

"Its so interesting…" His grin widened, "No contact with the brain…And yet your body wants me"  
>The BLU shuddered, "God I want you…I want you"<p>

The Medic only grinned and resumed his work, beginning to use his other free, lube covered glove to run along the shaft of his now hard cock. It was undeniable that the man was talented at multitasking, and the helpless head felt jealously towards the man's previous lovers for being able to feel such skill firsthand.

Mercifully, the Medic stopped then, giving his companion a chance to breathe and recollect some of his senses. He pulled his gloved hand out and turned his attention to rolling a condom onto his erect manhood.

"Do you need that?" The spy asked. Never having seen a man use such a thing while being with another man.

"Yes," The medic almost spat, looking genuinely disgusted by the idea of doing so uncovered. If the Spy had had shoulders, he would have shrugged. Admittedly, he did not particularly want to have Medic's seed inside him, but he wouldn't be able to feel it either way.

The younger man watched as the Medic finished sliding on his rubber and pulled the man's headless body so that his legs were mounted on his wide shoulders. The BLU took a deep breath of anticipation as he waited for the doctor to begin his procedure. Unexpectedly though, the Medic reached out to his head and ran his rubbery hand, the one that had NOT been inside him, along his lips and cheeks. The Spy pulled in a hiccuping, desire filled gasp and complied by running his tongue along the awaiting fingers.

The Medic pressed the tip of his tongue out of the crack in his teeth, clearly as turned on by it as the BLU himself was. With a bit of reluctancy, the man hooked two of his finger's into his awaiting mouth, running it along the walls of his cheeks and the sharp tips of his molars. The Spy relented and let out a moan and he sucked helplessly on the slick rubber appendages and watched, lovestruck, as the Medic finally plunged himself into his lifeless body.

Hot fingers inside his mouth stiffened as the man began pumping furiously into his ass, throwing his head back and gasping in pleasure as he reveled in the other man's tightness. The Spy reciprocated and sucked and nipped at the man's gloves, moaning and feeling the reverberations vibrate the man's finger's agains the wall of his mouth. If the older man's reaction to this was any clue, the Medic enjoyed this considerably. Despite the lack of activity that he was involved in, the BLU Spy's breath was coming out in ragged pants of desire, and he began to bob his head around the other man's fingers as if he were blowing his cock.

The Medic did not last long after that. He came hard, Spy assumed at least, into his body and let his body hang backwards, his pelvis still pressed, balls deep, into the other man as he panted and stared up at the ceiling in a haze of orgasm. Spy slowed the motion of his head and focused on slower rhythms and lapping and sucking.

The doctor let out a moan and pulled himself out of the body's supple ass and gently removing his hand's from the Spy's swollen lips. Impressively, the older man was still relatively hard. Spy almost felt offended until the man removed his rubber and placed his cock, filled with a clear desire, in front of the younger mans awaiting mouth.

The Spy could not help but be filled with excitement.

"May I?" The older man said, his voice still coming out in hormone filled rasps.

"Mon Dieu, yes," The Spy said, almost giddily, and took as much of the doctors cock into his mouth and throat as humanly possible.

The Medic cried out as he filled him, his voice cracking almost comically as he did so. But neither of them felt like laughing. The Spy felt no genital pleasure, as he had no genitals, but was enraptured with the feeling of his cock pulsing over his mouth and tongue, a finger or two slipping in every now and then. The swirled his tongue over the shaft and glans, making beautiful music come from his lovers mouth, as he bobbed enthusiastically around his ripe cock.

The doctor wasn't holding back any of his loud cries as he ran his hand's along the Spy's cheeks and face, even going so far as to hook his fingers into the openings of the BLU's mask. Spy did not stop him, knowing full well that he had no interest in discovering something so meaningless as his identity right now. Besides, he quite literally had the man by the balls. What idiot would risk something so dangerous?

The Spy's mouth hummed with a small chuckle as he laughed at his own stupid mental joke and the Medic made a positively inhuman noise. Spy chuckled again, amused by the noise and bobbed his head harder around the other man. The Medic repeated the sound and came into him. The Spy's mouth was filled with a sudden torrent of the man's semen which he held in his mouth but refused to swallow.

As the man removed himself from his mouth, his dick now happily flaccid with release, he spit the remnant's into his impromptu ashtray. He wasn't going to give him the curtesy of swallowing.

"Rude…" The Medic said, though he didn't seem offended and he flopped down into his chair, still in a dazzling ray of post orgasm bliss.

The Spy chuckled and licked a few stray drops of his seed off of his lips. The Medic let out a throaty little snort at this and reclined his head back onto the plush back of his desk chair, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment wholeheartedly. The Spy rolled his head back and did the same, though he had no comfy chair, or even support to hold him up.

They spent the next few moment in a comfortable, happy silence before the Spy stiffened suddenly and turned his attention upright. He stared at the doctor until the other man noticed his gaze. They locked eyes for a moment before Spy suddenly spoke.

"Doctor…" The Spy said, looking away and adopting a sudden air of bashfulness.

"Yes Herr Spy…" The Medic said, his voice still husky and full of lust from their encounter.

"I need your assistance with something,"

"And what would that be?"

"…My nose itches…" Spy mumbled, and the doctor let out a booming cackle that could be heard through the base.


End file.
